


Sesquicentennial

by tarrysmith



Series: William/Magnus [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston characters
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Separated by more than 150 years, what would happen if one day Magnus and William woke up and found that they had switched places? </p>
<p>The name means 150 years.  Magnus and William are actually closer to 165 years apart in time, but there isn’t any word for that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so doesn’t Magnus kinda look like William, only in different clothes, and with a way different expression? What would happen if one day they woke up and found that they had switched places? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, definitely let me know what you think, and, as always, enjoy!

The first thing that Magnus was aware of as he slowly woke is that he wasn’t alone. He was spooning her: warm, soft, a mess of blond hair in his face. He had his arm around her, hand on her breast, and his morning erection was prodding her in the ass. She was waking too, and pushed back against him, sighing deeply. The second thing Magnus was aware of is that he was not home; this bed was much bigger, much softer. So, he didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know who he was with, and he didn’t know how he had gotten there. He was pretty sure he had not been drinking, but right now his lovely companion had turned over on her back and was pulling him down into a wonderful sleepy slow kiss, so he decided to worry about all the stuff he didn’t know later, and right now concentrate on what he did know, namely, that he was naked in bed with a lovely woman, and she was kissing him.  
Magnus brought his hands up to caress her breasts, and began kissing her neck. She moaned her approval, and he worked his way down over her collarbones, across her chest. When he reached her nipples, he took turns suckling one while teasing the other with his fingertips, until he had her panting. “Oh, my dearest,” she said on a sigh. Magnus thought she must have a quaint way of talking. He wished he could remember meeting her last night

He continued lower, nibbling and sucking til he reached her sex. “What are you doing, dearest?” she gasped.

“Haven’t you ever had this done before?” he asked her, before licking along her slit.

“No, of course not,” she said, sounding shocked.

“Well, relax and enjoy,” he said. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” He continued licking and nibbling, occasionally teasing her clit. She began writhing and moaning incoherently, her hands fisted in his curls. Finally, he inserted a couple of fingers, skillfully finding her sweet spot, and when he sucked her clit into his mouth, she came almost violently, crying out wordlessly, holding his face against her. It was unbelievably arousing, and as soon as Magnus was sure she was done, he was up and pushing his hard cock into her and thrusting steadily. She was grunting in time with his thrusts, ankles crossed around his ass, her hands on his hips, encouraging him to go faster, and he complied, pounding into her. He could feel her inner walls beginning to quiver around him and knew that she was close.

He slipped a hand between them, finding her clit with his thumb. “Come for me love,” he murmured, and a couple more thrusts, and he could feel her squeezing and spasming around him as she called out ”Oh, William!”

Wait, what? His name wasn’t William! Why would he have told her that? It was too late to stop and worry about it now, as he was coming hard, shooting deep inside her, crying, “Oh, love,” as he didn’t even know her name…

He rolled off her and she laid her head on his chest, running her fingertips across his skin, so he put his arm around her and brushed her hair off her forehead with his other hand.

“Oh, William,” she sighed, “That really was wonderful. Very different, but very wonderful. I love you, my dearest.”

Now Magnus was really confused. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but l don’t remember meeting you, or how I got here, or anything. My name is Magnus. I’m sorry, but what is your name?”

She gave his chest a little slap. “William,” she said sternly, “this isn’t funny. Not at all.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Magnus tried again. “I’m sorry if I told you my name is William, although why I would tell you that, I don’t know. My name is Magnus, Magnus Martinson, and I’m a detective. I don’t remember drinking last night, but I must have been fucking wasted.”

The young woman was now looking at him with tears in her eyes. She cupped his face in her hand. “William, did you have an accident at work? Did you hit your head? Oh, why can’t you remember?” And she broke into sobs.

Magnus ran a hand soothingly over her hair and down her back. “Humor me,” he said gently. “Tell me who you think I am.”

She looked at him fiercely. “I KNOW that you are my husband, William Buxton! And I do not find you funny this morning!”

Magnus lay there in shock. “Husband?” he began, “uh, ma’am…”

She looked at him, and now the tears were spilling over, running down her cheeks. ”Peggy, William,” she said pleadingly. “It’s me, Peggy.”

“Peggy,” Magnus said gently, running a hand through his curls.

“I think maybe I should get you to the doctor, William,” she said seriously. “You’re obviously not well.”

Magnus knew that wouldn’t help, but at this point it felt prudent to go along with her. “Yes,“ he said, let’s get dressed, have breakfast, and then pay a visit to the doctor.”

***

William knew as soon as he woke that something was not right. This was too small to be his bed, the mattress was too hard, the sheets were odd, and where was Peggy? He felt panic at not knowing where she was, but knew that giving in to that panic would not help him discover where he was or what was going on.

Because something was definitely going on. Something was not right. All the lines in this room were too straight. William didn’t know how else to describe it, but it had a very foreign feel to it. There were furnishings that he had no idea what their function may be. The most intriguing thing was sitting on the bedside table. Numerals that glowed blue with an odd light, and he suspected it might actually be a clock; the time felt about right. He rose from the bed, and crossed to the dresser. He would dress and explore this space. Instinctively he knew that he should stay here and not venture out unless he had too. He suspected he would be lost in this world. He suspected that he was very far from home indeed.

The dresser yielded up what he assumed was some underdrawers, very brief, skin tight but stretchy-absolutely scandalous. Some sort of indigo-colored breeches, a little like dungarees, with large pockets, a tight-fitting blue-colored shirt that fastened with buttons. A pair of very odd boots that laced up.

Being clothed did make him feel more secure, and he dared to venture out of the small bedchamber to explore the rest of this domicile. He was hungry, and hoped he could find something to eat. He wandered through the small space; it really was very small. He found the necessary room and used that first, finding it much fancier than the one at home. Eventually he found the kitchen and was pleased to discover that it was stocked with enough food to last for several days. He didn’t know how long he would be here, or how he would ever get back to where he belonged.

He was startled by a ringing sound that was coming from some sort of instrument on the counter in the kitchen. It didn’t last long, and once again, the room went quiet. William wasn’t sure how long he sat in the kitchen, wondering what to do, when he heard a knock on what he guessed was the front door. He rose to answer it, hoping that whoever was there might be able to help him: to make sense of this all, and to get him back home. He missed Peggy, and hoped she was all right. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2 of this amusingly different story. Not sure how many chapters, probably two more? I’m definitely making it up as I go along, although I do know how it ends, ehehehe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel funny when I tag my stories, like I’m begging folks to read them… but, tagging missviolethunter, because she said she was intrigued, and I wasn’t able to get this up yesterday.
> 
> I’m always grateful when people read me, so thank you! Do please let me know if you like it! And, as always, enjoy (yes, I always say that…)

In the end, Magnus had to have Peggy help him dress, as there were articles of clothing that he had no experience with: strange underclothes, and odd fastenings, and an even odder necktie-thing that was totally beyond him. He carefully maintained modesty as she showed him how the various unfamiliar garments were supposed to be worn. It all seemed so… he didn’t know, so… surreal, and… out of date, he guessed. But he couldn’t argue with the fact that all of the clothing fit him perfectly, right down to the shoes, and when Peggy showed him a photograph of her and William, he was forced to acknowledge that he did indeed look exactly like the man. The photograph was staged to look like one of those old-fashioned photos, and, if Magnus didn’t know for certain he had never posed for such a photo, he would be hard-pressed to deny that it was, in fact, himself. That actually, in the strange clothing he was now wearing, it certainty appeared to be him… Magnus felt the first trickle of fear.  
And things just kept getting stranger and stranger. As he moved about their home, Magnus began to feel that he wasn’t only lost in place, but also lost in time. He felt like he was living in a Twilight Zone episode. No electricity, no telephone, no refrigeration, only rudimentary plumbing. And this was a fairly fancy house. Magnus wondered if he was dreaming, and if he might wake up. But it didn’t feel as if he was dreaming. How had he gotten here, and how could he get back to where he belonged?

The more he learned, the more he realized what he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he really knew anything. He knew the doctor would not be able to help, as he was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with him, so he decided to lay it all out for Peggy, in hopes that she would believe him. Since he didn’t know how he had gotten here, he had no clue how to get back. He was pretty sure that he should begin to resign himself to the idea that he might never get home ever again. The only course that seemed to be available to him, was to try to find some way to live where he was, and to hope that whatever god had brought him here would tire of this game, and send him back to where he belonged. At least there wasn’t really anyone back home who would miss him. He thought of Peggy and William with sadness, and he knew he would need to break it to her gently. He knew he couldn’t wait, and determined to tell her what he suspected over breakfast.

He waited until they were seated, with food in front of them, and he took a sip of tea, primarily to distract himself, and to have something to do with his hands. He looked at her soberly. It didn’t matter that neither of them had known: the fact still remained that he’d caused her to be unfaithful to a husband that she obviously adored, and that simple truth was clawing at his insides. He was afraid of what her reaction would be. And at this point, he didn’t even know if she’d ever even see William again. The thought of telling her the truth was almost physically painful, but he knew he needed to do it. He drew a deep breath, licking his lips before he began to speak. 

“What I am about to say will sound fantastic,” he began, “But l want you to consider that what I say is the only thing that makes any sense. And that’s stupid, really, because it doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense. I know it doesn’t, but let me tell you my story anyway. Please, just listen and hear me out. After I’ve told you everything, then…” he shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face.

He sighed, then looked up at her, an apologetic and pleading look on his face. “My name is Magnus Martinsson. I am not your husband, l am not your William. And I’m so sorry. I am, in fact, a detective with the Ystad Police force, in Sweden. And here is the most incredible, unbelievable part: yesterday, when and where I was, it was over 150 years in the future…”

Peggy gasped, then looked at him, her eyes wide, hands over her mouth. “No! How can you say that?” She looked at him with something akin to horror in her eyes. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. “You know what, you’re right; none of that makes sense. Are you saying you’re from Sweden? From… the future? How can you expect me to believe that? How is that possible? How on earth do you think you got here? And why are you here?” She frowned. “I’m so confused! And, if you’re not William, where is my William?”

Magnus felt her fear, and he ran his hand though his hair, turning away. “I can only speculate about that,” he said quietly, turning back to look at her, “but it seems only logical that if I’m here, that he’s…”

Peggy turned pale. ”…there!” she whispered.

***

“Thank god,” said the man standing on the other side of the door. He pushed past William, into the room, then turned and closed the door, eyeing him up and down. “When you didn’t show up for work this morning, I was worried.”

William stood silent, studying his visitor. The man was older than him, shorter than him, and had an air of authority about him; searching blue eyes, a few days facial stubble, the look of a man who had lived life hard.

“Well, what do you have to say, Magnus?” he asked impatiently, “You don’t look sick!”

Magnus. William processed the name. It didn’t seem English. This whole day was already so strange, getting stranger by the minute, and William really knew better than to try to speculate. “Won’t you please sit down?” he asked quietly. “I need to speak with you.”

The man eyed him, clenching his jaw, looking at him over his shoulder, as he turned and made his way over to the sofa. “All right, Magnus,” he said, as soon as he was seated, arms crossed over his chest. “What is this all about?”

William ran a hand through his hair, stalling. “Can I get you something to drink? Orange juice? Water?”

“I could go for a cup of coffee,” the man admitted.

William felt his face turn pink. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I can’t seem to…” His voice trailed off.

The man snapped his eyes back to William. “Magnus, what is going on? What’s wrong?” he demanded.

William sighed. “Let me get you some orange juice,” he said, going back into the kitchen. The magic ice box yielded much bounty. He poured them a couple of glasses of orange juice, then returned to the other room and sat himself in an armchair. “If you’ll please just listen to me for a few minutes, I will tell you everything I know.”

The man stayed silent, nodding slightly.

William sighed, closing his eyes. “Very well, thank you. To start with, I don’t know who you think I am, who I am supposed to be. But whoever he is, l am not him.”

William’s visitor looked at him sharply, pursing his lips, but didn’t say anything.

William gave him a grateful look, then continued. “My name is William Buxton. I live in the village of Cranford, I’m an engineer there. I don’t know where am, I don’t know how l got here, and everything here is very strange indeed. I don’t recognize half of the… machinery and instruments… that I see here.” He bit his lip. “I gather that perhaps I look like this… Magnus that you think me. But I can assure you, l am not him.”

The man ran his hand over this stubbly cheeks. “Magnus…”

“No,” William said, eyebrows raised, shaking his head. “Not Magnus. William.”

“OK,” the man said, “suppose I believe you. Why are you here? How are you here?”

William shook his head again. “I told you. I don’t know. Look, might I at least know your name?” He felt the man’s sharp stare on him once again, and he returned the look steadily.

The man looked as if he tasted something bitter. ”Kurt Wallander,” he said shortly. “William…” he said slowly, drawing the name out, as if tasting it. “I’m afraid you are not in England. This is Ystad, Sweden. You’ve, uh – Magnus — has just made detective. He works under me at the Ystad police.”

“Thank you,” said William quietly. “Another odd question… might I know what year it is?”

Another one of those piercing looks from Mr. Wallander. “20xx,“ he said gruffly. At William’s sharply indrawn breath, he smiled grimly. “Not what you were expecting, eh?”

“No,” said William, rocking back in his seat a little, feeling faint. He whispered, “Last night, when I retired for the evening, in Cranford, the year was 1845…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, and probably 2 more chapters? I’m always wrong; I should stop predicting! I had the idea for the sequel today, so, now I’m thrilled! Let me know if you like it, and as always, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always grateful when people read me, so thank you!

Chapter 3

“I’m so sorry, Peggy,” Magnus said quietly. “I can only assume that William woke this morning in my apartment, and he must be even more confused and frightened than I am.” He ran his hand through his curls, sighing. “Things are really, really different where – when — I’m from. We have electricity, refrigeration — oh, all kinds of things you wouldn’t understand.” He looked at her, his eyes soft. “And, I at least woke up to you. He – I — have no one,” his voice trailed off.Peggy had covered her mouth with her hand, her face a mask of horror, and suddenly she was sobbing. “You woke to me,” she whispered. “Oh, William…”

Magnus felt his heart sink. She had finally realized the thing he’d been dreading, remembering how they had woken up and what they’d done. She had thought she’d been making love with her husband. She hadn’t cheated in her heart, but the fact is, she’d been making love with him, Magnus, not with William, and the sudden realization was painful to her.

Magnus went to draw her into his arms, to comfort her, and then realized that that might actually make things worse, so he settled for simply speaking to her. “Peggy, you didn’t know,” he said in a quiet, soothing voice. “You thought I was William. You didn’t know. I mean, look at me,” he said, gesturing to himself from head to toe. “I look just like him! I’ve seen the photograph! I have the same hair, the same face, I’m the same height and weight! His clothes fit me perfectly! Even his shoes!”

Peggy just stood there sobbing, her head in her hands, and Magnus finally put his hands on her forearms, forcing her hands away so that he could look into her face. “Look at me, Peggy,” he said in a gentle, yet commanding voice. As soon as she was looking at him, he said again, “You didn’t know. You didn’t do anything wrong! As far as you knew, you were being with William! None of this is your fault! OK?”

Peggy sniffed, tipping her head to one side, “What does ‘OK’ mean, Magnus?” she asked.

Magnus couldn’t help it; he laughed. “I’m sorry, Peggy,“ he said, smiling at her hopefully. “It means, ‘All right.’ All right?”

Peggy took a deep breath, brushing the tears off her face. “Yes, Magnus, OK!” A speculative look came over her face. “What of your wife, Magnus?” she asked. “Don’t you… ?”

Magnus licked his lips. “Peggy,“ he said quietly, “I’m not married. I… have no one.”

Peggy looked shocked. “But Magnus, you… we… In your time, do men and women… without being married?”

Magnus ran his hand through his hair. “Your time is more… pure… than mine,” he said regretfully.

Peggy squared her shoulders. “What you’ve said about what we did…” she swallowed, and sighed, ”you are right. I didn’t know. That doesn’t change anything, and I shall have to confess to William when next l see him, and hopefully he will forgive me.” She looked at him. ”How you deal with your own forgiveness is up to you.”

She turned from. “I assume you know nothing of engineering. I need to go to your… William’s employer and tell them you can’t work. I don’t know what we’re going to do for funds. William earns all of our livelihood… I guess I can take in mending, or something…”

Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “You’re right, I don’t know anything about engineering. I’m a detective, a police officer. Do you have a constabulary here? I could work there….”

She looked at him exasperatedly. “William loves being an engineer. He has never showed any interest in being a constable!”

“I’m sorry, Peggy,” he said quietly. “I’m worthless!” He rubbed his hand over his neck.

“No, I’m sorry, Magnus,” she said apologetically. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. This isn’t your fault, either.”

“What are we going to tell William’s employer?” Magnus asked, beginning to pace. “I would really like to come with you,” Magnus said, frustrated. ”I feel like I need to get out of this house!”

“Let’s tell him you need some time off,” Peggy said, smiling, taking by the hand. “Come with me.”

Magnus followed her out the door and along the street, leaving his hand in hers. He found that he really liked the way it felt. That thought brought him up short. He had no right to feel that way. He pulled her hand up and tucked it through the crook of his arm. There, that was both less intimate, and more in keeping with the customs of the times, anyway.

He followed her to the center of town, to what he assumed was William’s office. Along the way, they stopped to exchange words and pleasantries with various townsfolk. Peggy knew everyone, and Magnus kept his comments to simple greetings and opinions on the weather. Finally they arrived at a building with a sign that read ‘Engineering Office.’ A little bell over the door rang as they pushed through.

“Why Peggy,“ a pleasant-faced older man said, looking up from some papers. “You’ve come with William today? To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, Captain Brown,” Peggy said happily, “actually, William and I were hoping you could spare William for a few days. He’s been a little under the weather, and I would like to take him to the sea shore.“

“Well,” said the man; Captain Brown, she’d called him, “we don’t have anything pressing at the office. William, you’ve earned a vacation! Take four or five days! Have a wonderful time!”

Magnus looked at the man gratefully, and glancing at Peggy, and seeing her give a little nod, he stepped forward at shook the man’s hand. “Thank you, Captain Brown, sir,” he said sincerely.

Captain Brown smiled at him, shaking his hand heartily. “Have a great time, William, Peggy.”

“Thank you, Captain Brown,” Peggy said, smiling, and then, taking Magnus’ arm, led him from the office.

***

“I don’t know what to say to you, William,” Detective Wallander said, and he sighed. ”This must be frightening for you.”

“Yes,” William said faintly. “I don’t know anything about your world, Detective Wallander. And I’m worried about my wife.”

“William, call me Kurt,” said Kurt kindly. “Magnus calls me Kurt. I’m sorry about your wife. Magnus isn’t married.”

“So I gathered, as I woke up alone,” William said, then froze, as he realized the implications of what he was saying. He gave Kurt a bleak look. “Do you suppose he’s there, in my time, with my Peggy?”

Kurt looked at William’s tortured expression. “If he is,” he said reassuringly, “and it seems logical to suppose so, well, you have nothing to worry about. Magnus is a police officer, a good one, and he’s a man of integrity. He’s a little stoic, and he can be annoying, but your — Peggy? — will be safe with him.”

William heaved a little sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kurt,” he said.

Kurt eyed William speculatively. “Would you like to come with me to the office? I could show you around a little, introduce you to some of our modern miracles.”

William looked unsure. “I don’t know anything about police work,“ he said doubtfully, “I’m an engineer…”

“Well, I can put you on desk duty,” Kurt said. “You can answer the phone.”

William bit his lip. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what ‘the phone’ is.”

Kurt ran a hand over his face. “You don’t have telephones ‘when’ you are,” he said to himself. He got up and went into the kitchen, pausing to look back over his shoulder, and William got up and followed him. He walked up and pointed to the instrument that had been making the ringing sound earlier.

“This is a telephone,“ Kurt said, picking up a piece of it, that looked like a handle, that was attached by a curly wire. “When it rings, you pick up this part and speak in here. Generally, the conversation begins when the person answering the call says, ‘hello.’” At William’s blank look, Kurt said, “Just come with me. You’ll catch on soon enough. You can’t just stay here in Magnus’ apartment forever.”

William sighed. “I won’t know anyone. It will look suspicious.”

Kurt pursed his lips. “I suppose you’re right. And you will have to answer to the name ‘Magnus.’” He put the phone handle back and left the kitchen. “I can pull up the department website,” he said, talking to himself. “I can show you photos of everyone there, then you’ll recognize the faces.”

He entered another room and approached another odd device that was sitting on a desk. He did something to it, and it began to hum and glow, and William gasped and took a step back.

Kurt glanced at him over his shoulder “It’s OK,” he said reassuringly. “It’s a computer. It will revolutionize the engineering industry.” He began manipulating the device, but based upon the frustrated sounds he was making, it wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do. “He’s got it bloody password-protected,” he muttered, or at least, that’s what William thought he heard Kurt say. Kurt slammed his hand down on the desk and turned off the device, then he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small, oblong object. “Maybe I can do it on my phone,” he said. He poked at it for a minute, then turned it around and showed it to William.

He went through several screens, showing him several pictures of people, telling him about each of them. ”There,” he said, sounding pleased. “Now you know everyone. Come on, let’s go.” And he turned, and walked out the door, glancing over his shoulder to see if William was following. After a moment, William did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, and one more chapter and I’m gonna wrap ‘er up. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! Let me know if you do like it, and thanks for reading! As always, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for theflowerwithoutfragrance because I think she asked me to…
> 
> I’m always grateful when people read me, so thank you!

Chapter 4

Magnus realized that, sometime between waking to find her in his arms, and the piano duet several days later, that he had fallen in love with Peggy. After getting permission from William’s employer to take a few days off, he and Peggy had returned to the Buxton home. They had talked about actually going to the sea shore, which is what Peggy had said they were going to do, but in the end, they decided to just stay in Cranford. Magnus knew that if he was going to be stuck there permanently, he was going to need to allow himself to actually become William. He and Peggy spent the majority of their time letting Magnus surreptitiously acquaint himself with Cranford life: all the places and people, and the very real aspects of living in 1845. Life was both more simple, and more complicated. It took him a while to remember that there wasn’t a refrigerator, that he couldn’t just hop in the car and run to the grocery store, that he couldn’t flip a switch and have lights at night. But, it also meant a slower pace, more time to just… enjoy. To just… live. He spent more time reading than he had in a year back in his old life. Peggy set him up in the guest room, and he read at night, before he went to sleep, and he read in the morning, before he rose for the day.  
Strangely enough, one of the things he struggled with the most was his facial expressions. “Magnus, you are so sober and serious all the time,” Peggy said, hands on hips, looking at him in exasperation. “William smiles all the time! If you’re going to convince people that you are him, you’re going to have to be happy. You‘ll have to learn to smile!” Magnus tried, but it was a work in progress.

One day he was in the library looking for a new book, when he heard someone playing the piano in the parlor. He followed the sounds and found Peggy sitting at the instrument, coaxing out the notes of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. She played haltingly, but lovingly, sensitively, and Magnus quietly sank into an armchair, entranced. He didn’t speak for fear she would stop, and when the final notes faded away, he hardly dared to breathe.

Finally, she picked up her hands and folded them in her lap, and Magnus said softly, “Peggy, that was beautiful.”

Peggy blushed and rose from the instrument. Rubbing her hands together, she said, ”You flatter me, Magnus. I don’t play that well. William is still teaching me…” She blinked, fighting tears, then turned and smiled at him.

Magnus smiled encouragingly at her. “But I can feel how much you love it. It means so much to you,” he said sincerely.

She nodded. “Yes, that’s true,” she said, smiling. “Magnus, do you play?”

“Yes, a little,” Magnus said, rubbing his hand over his throat.

“Well, then,” said Peggy, gesturing to the bench, “you must play for me!”

Magnus gave her a look, then rose and approached the instrument, lowering the bench. Seating himself, he bowed his head for moment, collecting his thoughts. He placed his hands on the keyboard, and Mussorgsky’s “Great Gate of Kiev” from “Pictures At An Exhibition” began flowing from his hands, his sensitive fingers flying on the keys. He played with his head bowed and eyes closed, and Peggy held her breath, totally mesmerized. For Magnus had lied when he said he played ‘a little.’ It was breathtaking and beautiful. As the Mussorgsky came to an end, Magnus segued immediately into Rachmaninoff’s Prelude in C# Minor, and Peggy felt tears running down her face at the sheer beauty of the music.

When he was finished, Magnus turned and looked at Peggy, not saying anything.

Peggy drew a deep breath, and said, “That was beautiful, Magnus. You are overly modest, as you are obviously a virtuoso. But I have to say that those are very unfamiliar pieces. I’ve not ever heard anything quite like them.” Magnus froze, biting his lip. In this time, neither of the pieces he had played had been composed yet.

Peggy rose and retrieved a leather folio from the shelf. She look out several sheets of music and placed them on the piano’s music holder. “This is something William and l are working on,” she said. Magnus look a look at the sheets: Schubert’s Grand Duo sonata in C for 4 hands. Magnus shifted on the bench to make room for her, but she shook her head and said, ”I take the Secondo part. William plays much better than I do.”

Magnus shifted the other way, and Peggy sat down beside him. They looked at each other, and began to play. Magnus lost himself in the music. And in Peggy. By the end of the piece, he knew that he was in love with her. As they finished, she turned to him, laughing. “Thank you, Magnus!” she said, then froze as she got lost in his eyes.

Magnus brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek, slowly drawing her towards him. Peggy sucked in a breath and put a hand on his chest. “Don’t, Magnus,” she whispered.

Magnus pulled away, running a hand over his hair, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Magnus,” Peggy said, opening her arms. With a sob, Magnus hugged her to him, and she soothingly ran her hand over his hair and down his back, comforting him as he silently cried.

***

Kurt was amazed at how fast William learned. By the end of the week, he was answering the phone like a pro. William had managed to remember which name went with which face at the office, and he was really good at subtly getting to know people without letting them know how much he was learning from them — how much he didn’t know. Kurt was actually fairly certain that no one even suspected that there was anything remotely different about him. Their standard answer to any questions that anyone had was to say that Magnus had been a little a little under the weather that first day, when Kurt had found him, William, at Magnus’ apartment.

The only problem they actually had, was that William was inherently a much happier person than Magnus was, and that people did notice. When someone called him on it, William passed it off by saying that he had had good news from back home, as Kurt had shared with him Magnus’ background.

By the end of the week, William was riding with Kurt to crime scenes, having proven himself valuable as a sounding board; his ability to critically observe and offer intelligent, reasoned opinions reassured Kurt that William would one day be able to totally step into Magnus’ life. For Kurt just couldn’t see any way to return William to his own life, his own place, and time.

But the nights were brutal. Kurt had spent all his lunch periods teaching William how to drive, and each night William would return, alone, to Magnus’ lonely apartment. Kurt showed him how to operate the telly, and that was fun for a while, but soon grew boring. William thoroughly explored Magnus’ apartment, and managed to find Magnus’ keyboard, and didn’t even need Kurt to show him how to use it. He preferred his piano back home, but playing this keyboard did help pass the time. Magnus possessed quite a bit of sheet music, and it gave William a peculiar kind of thrill, playing pieces that hadn’t been composed yet in his time. Magnus seemed to be particularly fond of Russian composers, and William found that he could understand why. He spent several days memorizing some of the pieces, in hopes that if — when, he insisted to himself — he returned to his own place and time, he would remember them, and be able to play them for Peggy.

Peggy. Damn, how he missed her so! It was an actual, physical ache in his chest. And of course, he missed everything about her — her smile, her laugh, her face, her voice. He missed talking with her and holding her. He missed waking next to her.

And he missed having her. He had not needed to pleasure himself for a long time, and he resisted as long as he could, but being separated from her became too difficult, and one morning, he took himself in hand, stroking himself slowly. He imagined Peggy: kissing her, drawing his mouth down her throat to her collar bones, caressing her plump breasts, suckling her pert nipples.

William stroked himself faster, imaging parting Peggy’s moist folds, rubbing her clit in tiny circles, inserting a couple of fingers and finding her special place, the one that made her gasp, until finally he imagined entering her, thrusting into his hand the way he imagined thrusting into her, until he was gasping and moaning, spiraling tighter and tighter, until finally, he cried out her name as he spilled into his hand.

Afterward, he wept, missing his Peggy so much. He showered and dressed for work.

The time that he spent with Kurt was the happiest time for William, of course, as it was the only time he was free to be himself. Kurt tried to convince him that he should never relax, that he should always be Magnus, but William couldn’t do it—he had to have someone call him William! He knew he was in danger of losing himself, and he had to hang on to himself. For her, for Peggy. Because, when he was reunited with her, the struggle would all have been worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the epilogue done today as well, but it was the Fourth of July, and it didn’t happen. Tomorrow! Anyway, this pretty much wraps it up. Loki finally makes his appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always grateful when people read me, so thank you! Do please let me know if you like it! And, as always, enjoy (yes, I always say that…)
> 
> for rosebudwhite so-easy-to-love-me winchester87 for Magnus.
> 
> nicbeast because!

Chapter 5

Now that Magnus had admitted to himself that he was in love with Peggy, he was more miserable than he had been before. He did everything he could to avoid her, but being as how she was the only one who knew the truth about who he was, he had no choice but to interact with her. Finally, it got to be too much for him, and he couldn’t keep it in. They were sitting in the library. Peggy was actually reading, Magnus was only pretending to. He couldn’t keep his eyes from returning to her time and time again, for, as much as he fought it, it was a losing battle.  
“Peggy!” he burst out. “I can’t do this anymore!” He stood abruptly, making rapidly for the door, when Peggy’s voice brought him up short.

“Magnus, is something wrong? Whatever is the matter?” She sounded so warm, so caring, and Magnus ran his hand through his hair; whirling around to face her.

“Stop it, OK?” he said desperately. “Just stop it, Peggy! Stop being kind. Stop acting as if you care…”

Peggy frowned, looking confused and just a little angry. “But Magnus, I do care,” she said. “Of course I do! You’ve become a good friend, I’ve enjoyed your company immensely. And of course, l do feel so very badly for you, I only want to comfort you as much as I can!”

“Don’t you say that, Peggy,” Magnus said angrily. “Don’t you tell me that you care for me!” He turned away from her, making for the door once again.

Peggy stood and began to follow him, hurrying to catch up. Once she did, she reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder. He spun around to face her, and grabbing her by the upper arms, he crushed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. Peggy fought him at first, but as she knew he was much stronger than her, and she knew he was in pain, she let herself go passive. As soon as she did, Magnus broke the kiss, letting out a little sound of disgust. He didn’t let her go, though; instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close, and buried his face in her hair.

“I’m sorry, Peggy,” he said quietly, his voice muffled. “I know I had no right to do that. But,“ he paused, bringing one hand up to the back of her head and caressing her hair, ”surely you’ve realized that I’m in love with you. And I can’t hardly bear it!”

Peggy let her hands drift up, and she soothingly rubbed Magnus’ back. “I’m sorry, Magnus…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Magnus whispered. “I know you love your William. It’s just, I’ve been lonely for so long, and you’re — well, you’re kind and sweet and good, warm and caring, and no one’s really cared about me in a very long time. Pretending to be William — damn it, I wish I was William!”

He pulled away from her and practically ran from the room. Peggy just stood there, a sad expression on her face. When she heard his door slam, a tear rolled down her cheek.

***

On their way to a crime scene, Kurt glanced over at William. “I almost keep forgetting that you’re not Magnus,” he said, his knuckles clenched white around the steering wheel. “You’re even starting to have that deadpan expression that he has. So I have to ask, what’s wrong, William?”

William pursed his lips, and ran a hand over his hair. ”I miss my wife, Kurt,” he said quietly. “And I don’t know how much longer I can do this. In this time, your time, she’s been dead and gone for years, and I think, if I end this, if I end myself, I can be with her…”

Kurt snarled and hit the steering wheel. “Stop that crazy talk, William!” he said angrily. “That’s no solution! Do you really think that’s what your wife would want? And what of Magnus? Have you thought, what might happen to him if you weren’t here to return to your life? It just might trap him there!”

William looked at him, horrified. “I’m sorry, Kurt, of course, I never stopped to consider that.”

“Well, you’d better think about it,” Kurt snapped. “This effects more people than just you. And for goodness’ sake, William! I’ve come to care for you! You’re almost like a son to me, so I don’t want to hear any more of this selfish madness!”

William hung his head. “Thank you, Kurt,” he said quietly. “Thank you for caring about me. I never could have gotten through this if it weren’t for you. I’ll try not to be so selfish. It’s in God’s hands now.”

***

Midgardians were such simple, and yet such complex creatures, Loki thought to himself, yet again, as he peered through the vapor of his scrying spell. He’d been having so much fun with this set of humans, but he thought he probably ought to put them back where they belonged, before any more harm was done. Loki had been interested to discover that down through the ages, there were occasionally those Midgardians that resembled himself, and hence, each other, and this set of two, who were separated by over 150 Midgardian years — a lot of time for them, not so much for him — resembled each other so closely, that Loki wondered if anyone would notice if he switched them. The answer had turned out to be a categorical `hell yes´: everyone noticed, a fact that surprised Loki a little. But, he was growing a little tired of the game, truth be told.

The man from further in the past had actually done better than the more modern one, and Loki found that extremely curious, and quite difficult to understand. He finally decided that the biggest difference between these two men had to do with love. The man from the past had it, the modern man did not. The man from the past was happier, no doubt because of his love. Well, the modern man was in love now, too, and Loki actually felt a little guilty about that. He wondered if he could do anything for him. Loki’s actions could sometimes be construed as cruel, but he truly didn’t mean them that way. He was just genuinely curious as to what the two men would do, how they would handle their situations. And after all, Loki figured, that since they so strongly resembled he himself, they were probably both actually descended from him; they were probably family!! And, gosh, you didn’t deliberately hurt your family, now did you?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and before he could even respond, the door burst open, banging against the opposite wall, and Thor strode in. “What are you doing, brother?” he asked, as he got a glimpse of the scrying vapor before Loki could shut it down.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Loki said, “just an experiment I’m doing with some Midgardians.”

“Loki!” Thor roared. “You know mother has forbidden us from meddling in the lives of any Midgardians! You will fix things at once!”

Loki pouted. “I do what I want!” he said. “I’ll put them back when I’ve finished with them.”

Thor looked at him suspiciously. “What do you mean, ‘put them back’?”

Loki gestured towards the scrying vapor. “This one,” he said pointing to one of the tiny figures, “Is from 1845; and this one,“ he said, indicating another of the individuals, “is from their 21st century. Their appearance is absolutely identical. So, I switched them, to see if anyone would notice the difference.“

Thor was curious, in spite of himself. “And did anyone? Notice, I mean?”

“That’s the curious part,” Loki said eagerly. “EVERYONE noticed! I’m afraid I’ve created a bit of a mess, though. I had just decided that I need to put them back where they belong, when you burst in.”

“Yes, well you’d better put them back now,” Thor said, “before mother finds out, like I said before.”

Loki looked speculatively at his brother. “Would you like to meet them? I have to bring them here to switch them. They were both asleep the last time I did this.”

Thor tried to look disapproving, but he couldn’t help being intrigued. ”Well…” was all he could get out.

Loki smirked. “Sit down and stay out of my way,” he said smugly. “Like I said before, the last time, they were both asleep. This time they’re both awake, and it’s bound to be… emotional, at the very least!”

Loki began to chant in low, guttural syllables that made no sense to Thor. Then he made a series of complicated gestures, and suddenly, two identical-looking men were standing in the middle of the chamber. Both men did strongly resemble Loki, with similar build and facial features to the god, and Thor did a double take. Loki noticed and gave a little chuckle. The resemblance ended there, however, as both men had longish, curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and freckled pink skin. One was dressed in clothing from the mid-1840s, and the other in 21st century apparel.

William froze, looking at the other man, confusion plain on his handsome face. It was as if he were looking in a mirror, and he glanced down to see that he was still wearing Magnus’ modern clothes. This then, must be Magnus, wearing his, William’s, own clothes. The two of them truly did look exactly alike.

Magnus’ reaction was similar, if not a bit more angst-ridden. Here, obviously, was Peggy’s William, and Magnus felt a stab of jealousy pierce him clean through. “William,” he said.

“Magnus,” William nodded.

“Yes, yes,” Loki said, coming forward, eying them both up and down. ”Look at you two. Both alike, and yet so different.”

“Are you responsible for this, then?” Magnus demanded, clenching his fists.

“Yes,” Loki said regally. “I am Loki of Asgard, and you are mine to do with what I will!”

“Loki of Asgard?” Magnus ask incredulously. “Like, as in, out of the Edda? That Loki?”

“Precisely!” said Loki, pleased. “But now, I wish you to exchange clothing, as I am going to return you to your own lives.”

“Thank God,” William said gratefully, beginning to undress. ”Peggy,” he whispered.

Magnus looked at him soberly. “William, you are a very lucky man. Please treat her right.“

William froze, then met his eye. “I will Magnus,” he said gently. “I love her more than my life is worth.”

Magnus gave a wistful little half-smile. Nodding, he said, “As do I, William, as do I.”

William gave him a piercing look, studying him. Then, apparently accepting of what he saw, he relaxed. He gave Magnus a level look. “Well, and it’s just that she is so incredibly loveable, isn’t she?” he said gently. “I don’t blame you, Magnus.”

Magnus gave William a grateful smile. “She’s a wonderful woman, William. And you should know, she did nothing to encourage me. She was exceedingly kind; I never would have survived this without her. She helped me learn what I needed to know, and she helped me to cope. You’ve seen my life — I have nothing. So, of course, I fell for your Peggy…”

William looked sadly at Magnus. “You have Kurt,” he said firmly. “He was the one who helped me through. I wouldn’t have even left your apartment that first day, if he hadn’t come looking for you.”

“Kurt came to my apartment?” Magnus asked with raised brows.

“When you didn’t show up for work, he became worried about you. I didn’t know how anything worked, and I was afraid to even go outside the door. Kurt listened to me, and he did me the courtesy of considering what I said, and not thinking I was crazy. He showed me all of your colleagues’ photos on his phone, so I’d know who they were, and then he taught me how to answer the phone at the office. He put me to work, for which I am grateful.”

Magnus laughed. ”Kurt had you answer the phone?” he asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Yes,“ William said, earnestly. “It was enjoyable.”

“I’m sure it was,” Magnus said, smirking.

“You two need to hurry it up!” Loki snapped. ”I need to return you to your own realities!” He glared at them impatiently.

Magnus and William scrambled to exchange clothing, hurrying to get everything right. Magnus approached William, putting a hand on his shoulder. “She’s going to tell you a story. And I want you to remember that none of it is her fault — none of it. You be kind to her, you hear me?”

William looked at Magnus’ stern expression. Nodding, he said, “I’ll remember.”

“And William,” Magnus said, “I played her some piano pieces that haven’t been composed yet…”

William smiled. “Russian music!” he said, delighted. “I’ve taught myself a prelude by Rachmaninoff, and an amazingly lovely tone poem by Mussorgsky. You had the sheet music in your apartment.”

“My god,“ said Magnus, laughing disbelievingly, “you’ve taught yourself the same pieces I played for her!”

William gave a delighted laugh. “Truly?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “Did she like them?”

Magnus grinned. ”The Rachmaninoff made her cry!”

“I knew she’d like that one,” William said certainly. He drew a deep breath. “Magnus, I would like to embrace you. Thank you for taking care of my Peggy. I’m… sorry… for your… heartache.”

Magnus pulled William into a firm hug. He felt a rush of affection for the man. In a way, he felt like he was a part of him; he’d been living his life, after all. He pulled away, clapping William on the shoulder. “I won’t say I’ll get over her, because I probably won’t,“ he said quietly. “I am glad I met her. I’ve never truly loved before. It… hurts. But it is glorious. Please take care of her.” He almost sounded as if he was pleading.

“Please don’t worry, Magnus,” William assured him. “I will.”

The two men embraced one more, and then Loki said shortly, “It’s time.” A brilliant flash lit up the chamber, and when the ambience returned to normal, both men were gone.

“Where did they go?” Thor asked, jumping to his feet, looking confusedly around the chamber.

“I’ve sent them back to their own realities, of course,“ Loki said, as if explaining something to a very young child. “All is as it once was, with no one but you and I the wiser.”

“Brother,” said Thor, impressed. “You never fail to amaze me!”

Loki just smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the Epilogue, that is really long enough to be a chapter! I will say, it’s Chapter 6 for William & Peggy, and takes a bit longer wrapping up their story. Aaaand, a little bit of last-minute smut! You’re welcome! Magnus is the epilogue, because my next story is all Magnus! I need to fix that morose man! So, I hope you find this worthy.Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it, and as always, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always grateful when people read me, so thank you! 
> 
> for: rosebudwhite so-easy-to-love-me winchester87

Chapter 6/Epilogue

Magnus returned to his life, but it was impossible for him to settle down. He wasn’t sure how he would live without Peggy. He felt restless and unhappy, and one day, Kurt called him aside.  
“Magnus,” he said sympathetically, “tell me what’s wrong. I think I know, but please, won’t you tell me?”

Magnus looked bleakly at Kurt. “I fell in love with William’s wife.”

Kurt nodded. “I figured as much. William talked about her constantly. She must have been quite a woman to have captured your heart.”

Magnus looked at him sharply, a question in his eyes.

“I’ve seen many a woman try for you over the years, Magnus,“ Kurt said, gently amused. ”I think you’ve been reasonably oblivious to them all.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “I was unaware,” he said quietly.

“So, what are you going to do, Magnus?” Kurt asked. “You can’t continue the way you are now. As William said to me, in this reality, she has been dead and gone for many years. Your work is suffering, and I can only imagine what your personal life is like.”

Magnus ran his hand over his hair. “I have no personal life,“ he said flatly.

Kurt shook his head, pursing his lips. “And that can’t continue, Magnus. I could fire you, but I can’t afford to lose a good detective, and I really don’t want to lose track of you. I care about you, Magnus. I want you to try to get a grip. I want you to return to the living. I’ll help you in any way I can, but you have to be willing to let me in.”

Magnus licked his lips and looked gratefully at Kurt. “William told me how you helped him. I think I’ve never really appreciated how much you take care of us all. I will try to rejoin the living, Kurt,” he said sincerely. “I will really try.”

***

“William!” Peggy cried, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding her face up for his kiss. He obliged her, parting her lips, touching her tongue with his own. “Oh Peggy! I love you so much, my dearest,” he cried, “I missed you so! Tell me you love me!”

She held him tightly. “Of course I love you, William, dear,” she said, pressing her cheek to his, “I missed you as well!”

“I met Magnus,“ William said quietly. “A sad, sober, lonely man. He leads a very solitary existence.”

“Magnus,” Peggy whispered, pulling away from William. She crossed the room and stood in front of the fireplace, hanging her head, rubbing her hands together in front her.

“Peggy,” William said gently. “Magnus and I talked. He confessed that he had fallen in love with you, but he said you did absolutely nothing to encourage him, and I believe that.”

“Did he tell you the other part?” Peggy asked, still not looking at him.

“He told me that you would tell me a story,” William said, recalling the odd comment that the other man had made. “He told me to remember that none of it was your fault. Are you going to tell me that story now?”

Finally, Peggy looked up and met his eyes. “Yes, William. Please sit down.” So William sat, and Peggy paced in front of him and asked, “What happened the exact moment that you found yourself in Magnus’ life?”

William bit his lip, remembering. “I woke up naked in his bed. You and I… the night before…”

“Yes,” Peggy said, nodding. “Magnus woke up naked in bed as well. With me.”

She paused and let the implications of that sink in. William licked his upper lip, but didn’t say anything.

“He woke first,” she said, wringing her hands a little, “and it was morning, and he was… It was morning…“ she looked at William, with tears in her eyes. “And I thought he was you. And we…” She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

William rose, and went and took her in his arms, wiping the tears off her face and kissing her gently. “And Magnus was right: none of this was your fault,” he said soothingly. ”You didn’t know. You went to bed with your husband, and as far as you knew, you woke up with your husband. I met Magnus. At that point, you wouldn’t have noticed any difference, we look so much alike.”

Peggy’s arms tightened convulsively around his neck. ”Thank you for being so understanding, William! I love you!” she cried, and kissed him.

Later that day, when they had retired to their room, William was impatient as he helped Peggy out of her clothes, and allowed her to help him. “I am so desperate for you, my dearest,“ he said, panting. “I’ve had to pleasure myself, imagining being with you this way!”

“I’ve had nothing,” Peggy said lowly, “just Magnus, pining away, looking just looking like you, but not being you. And knowing he wanted me, but he wasn’t you. He wanted me, and he was pretending to be you, and he looked like you, and he was acting close and loving. And I do care for him …”

William acknowledged to himself that she had a legitimate reason to be more frustrated than he did, and he resolved to make it as satisfying for her as he could. So as they lay there, kissing and stroking and loving, breath short, hands caressing, mouths meeting, he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, “My dearest, what can I do to bring you the most pleasure?”

Peggy suddenly was still, and when William looked at her, he noticed she was blushing furiously. “Peggy, what is it?” he asked her gently. “Tell me!”

She bit her lip, then burying her face against his neck, her voice was muffled as she said, “When Magnus and I… when we… he did this thing… something…”

“What, Peggy?” William asked earnestly. “Was is a good thing? Did it please you? Is it something I should do?”

“I can’t tell you!” she said, still hiding her face.

“Just tell me if it was good or bad,” William insisted.

Finally, she looked at him, before biting her lip, and putting her forehead against his chest, she said, “Oh, William, it was a good thing, oh, so good!”

“Then I want to do it too!” William said determined. “We can’t have this memory of Magnus coming between us, even though at the time you thought it was me. This time it will be me! Tell me what he did!”

Peggy drew a deep breath. “He used his mouth… his lips… his… tongue… On my intimate places, and oh, William, it was so good…” Peggy was practically moaning, and William stamped out a little niggle of jealousy.

But Peggy wasn’t quite done speaking. She looked at him as she said, “It made me wonder what it might be like use my… mouth… on you…” she whispered.

William bit his lip; the thought made him groan. He was already so hard with want and so close from abstinence. He gave Peggy a look, then moved down til he was laying with his face pressed to her intimate parts. “How did he do it?” he asked her curiously.

“He used his fingers…” she began.

William used his fingers to part her moist folds. There was a special place near the top that he knew she liked him to rub. Experimentally, he stuck out his tongue and licked against it. He figured he must be doing something right because she bucked against his mouth and cried out. He began trying different things, a combination of licking and sucking, until she was thrashing and moaning, and when she gasped out, “put your fingers in me,“ and he did so, she bucked and cried out, and he could feel her inside muscles squeezing and grabbing against his fingers the way they did against his manhood when she reached completion that way. And he felt a dark satisfaction at the feel of her hands fisted in his hair, holding his face against her intimate places as she slowly came down.

“Oh, William, dearest, that was wonderful,” she said on a sigh, and he moved up and kissed her, and she tasted that odd taste on him that she guessed came from her. And she moved her face between his legs. “I want to try this,” she said boldly, and she took his erect member in her hand and brought it to her mouth. She licked it tentatively, and it twitched, and William let out a moan. “Only a little” he said, his head moving a little frantically on the pillow. “I’m too close, and I want to finish inside you.”

She murmured her assent, then opened her lips and sucked on his tip. He made mostly incoherent noises, interspersed with her name, as she sucked him deeper and deeper into her throat, instinct guiding her. When she felt him tangle his hands in her hair and begin thrusting into her mouth, she figured she’d better quit, and she released him with a wet, popping sound.

“Ungh,” he cried out, and flipping her to her back, he entered her fully and began thrusting frantically, out of control. Peggy brought her hand to her special place and began pleasuring herself, pushing herself hard so that she could reach completion before he did, and as she reached her climax, she called out his name and spasmed around him. Feeling that, he felt his own climax begin, and giving a final hard thrust, he emptied himself deep inside her.

As they came down, Peggy held him to her, running a hand through his hair. “I love you so much, my dearest, my William”

“And I love you, my Peggy,” he said, caressing her face. ”It’s so good to be back home.”

The End


End file.
